


A Very Evans Morning

by WritingCreatingStorytelling



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Daddy!Chris, F/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingCreatingStorytelling/pseuds/WritingCreatingStorytelling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Chris Evans Oneshot (featuring daddy!Chris).</p>
<p>Chris loved his sleep. Most especially being able to sleep in on a Saturday morning. But when he becomes a father, sleeping past seven is simply not possible. Not with his mischievous rugrat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Evans Morning

Chris had never been a morning person.

Actually, he wasn’t a pleasant wake-upper – no matter what time of day it happened to be. Those who surrounded him knew this from experience. He needed time to process, needed the extra minutes to shake the vivid dreams away before having to settle back into reality; almost as if he crossed into another dimension while he slept.

If there was absolutely no way of allowing him to sleep until he woke up on his own, then shoving caffeine in his hand after gently shaking him awake was the only way to avoid bearing witness to a rather unmanageable grump. If you were his wife, then sex would suffice if coffee was temporarily unavailable. (On a good day, it was both.)

But all that changed the day he became a father.

Well, maybe not _entirely_. Natalia still had to bribe him with promises of sexual favors to get him out of bed before he was ready to. His personal assistant still had to get him up with the largest cup of brew available. And his dog still ran like a bat out of hell if he accidentally awakened the beast by putting too much weight on his back.

Basically, the only one that could _really_ get away with abruptly waking him up without having to suffer through Mr. Grouch would be his daughter. And as she got older, her first birthday fast approaching, she became inventive with the ways she did.

Over the past few weeks, Chris could count on two hands the times he opened his eyes to see her chubby cheeks smiling at him whilst trying to shove a binky or empty bottle in his mouth. Or the times he found her pulling at his hair to get him to open his eyes while babbling in gibberish with her brows drawn together.

_And she was the cutest thing in the world to him._

Still, even after being the victim of her imaginative personality week after week, waking up to little sausage fingers up his nose was not how Chris envisioned his day would start on this particular Saturday morning.

Strangely, the odd sensation of something foreign in his nostrils wasn’t what had brought him out of his slumber. It was the jostling of the mattress from his wife shaking with mirth that attracted him away from the bizarre dreams of his unconscious mind. Everything was still foggy to him; his eyes refused to greet the pale morning light that filtered through the bedroom curtains, and so it took several long seconds to register just exactly what had been going on unbeknownst to him.

His wife could tell he was slowly waking up. His breathing had changed for one; the long inhale from his open mouth being a perfect telling sign. Then there was the rapid movement behind his eyelids, the ridiculously long lashes fluttering just a fraction against the top of his cheeks.

“I think someone’s awaaaake,” Chris heard Natalia faintly sing in a whisper.

Abby gurgled happily, dancing brown eyes fixated on her stirring father who was now sporting a creased brow. Subconsciously, unable to contain her excitement, she wiggled her little fingers that were still very much buried in Chris’s nose.

That did it.

Chris jumped and let out a startled, “ _ah!_ ”. His eyes popped open, alarming Abby for a fleeting moment before she began to screech and laugh uncontrollably at the sheer bewilderment that overtook his features.

She could easily amuse herself _. Just like her father.  
_

Natalia pressed her lips together, her shoulders shaking with silent gaiety as she looked on, watching Chris instinctively reach out to pull his daughter’s hand away from his face.

“Yaaaay, daddy’s uuuup!” She cheered, her voice wavering as she fought against the laugh that wanted to burst out of her mouth.

Abby began to jump up and down on her bottom, her head shaking side to side as she danced.

“No, he’s not.” Chris yawned, not trying in the slightest to conceal the noise that roared out of his mouth in the process. He stretched his arms above his head and sighed as his senses and body came back to life. “Okay, now I am.” 

Natalia giggled, her eyes glued to his handsome face. He still looked a bit disorientated and she couldn’t help but scoot closer to his side of the bed in order to rest her head on his shoulder. 

“Are you sure about that?” She felt another exhausted sigh escape him, and she curled her arm around the front of him to easily thread her fingers through his unruly hair, looking on in amusement as Abby kept on dancing to a beat that played inside her own head. 

“Mmmmhmmm…” Chris _was_ still disorientated. His eyes hadn’t yet focused, and he so desperately wanted to go back to sleep; more so now that Natalia was cuddling him and playing with his hair. He wrapped an arm loosely around her shoulders and let his fall eyes shut.

But before he could doze off, Abby beat her tiny fists on his abdomen, babbling incoherently in a manner that showed her displeasure of not having his attention anymore.

“Uh oh… someone’s not too happy with you.”

“I’m sorry, baby. Daddy’s extra tired today,” he managed to murmur without opening his eyes.

“I’d try to stay awake if I were you; unless you want something else stuck up your nose.”

“I’m up, I’m up, I’m up!” Chris chanted with a long chuckle, peeling his eyes open to blink away the clouds that blurred his vision. 

The smile on his face grew into a grin instantly when the princess that was tucked between him and his wife came into clear view. She had a purple with white polka dots pacifier hanging from her smiling mouth and warm eyes staring at him, wearing the mischievous expression she inherited from him. 

She definitely _was_ contemplating shoving her binky in his nose if he didn’t stay alert, for sure.

“Good morning, sweetheart.” Chris said a bit groggily. 

“Say good morning, dada!” Natalia instructed, smiling encouragingly at their crazy daughter that had the biggest personality out of anyone she’d ever met.

Abby responded by doing another little dance, this time waving her arms around while contently suckling on her binky. She was humming, most likely singing “ _dada, dada, dada_ ” in her own language to herself. 

Chris tipped his head back on the pillow beneath him, letting out a guffaw at how incredibly silly she was. “I gotta say, that was probably the most bizarre way I’ve ever started my day.” he added after catching his breath, wiggling his nose that still felt a bit violated. 

“She was having the time of her life,” Natalia told him, running her fingers from his hair down the side of his face, and stopping at his jaw to scratch the bristles of his beard. 

Chris did what he always did. He broke out into song, mirroring Abby’s dancing style as he sang a few chorus lines from _(I’ve Had) The Time of My Life_. He tickled Abby’s belly, eliciting muffled shrieks of giggles until her binky fell right out of her mouth, landing smack dab on his chest. “Well, there goes any chance of sleeping in today.”

“Ha! There is no such thing as sleeping in in the Evans household, babe.” Natalia pulled herself up to rest back on her elbow, an evil lift at the corner of her lips. “Now get ready for some good morning kisses!”

To Abby, those were the magic words every morning. She joined her mother in their daily ritual, showering Chris with good morning kisses all over his face.

Chris felt blessed as he scrunched up his nose and eyes, smiling ear to ear. Being a dad and husband really _was_ the most rewarding thing in the world to him; even if they did entertain the idea of torturing him while he tried to get his beauty sleep _._

Roaring like a lion, he wrapped his two favorite girls in his tight embrace. Then he planted kisses on their faces, switching back and forth between the two giggling beauties he loved more than anything. 

_Nothing_ was better than this. Not even uninterrupted sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! xx


End file.
